Unity of for the survival of the Galaxy
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: Shepard had defeated Saren in the Geth and now charges to face the collectors.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Parents tale

Michelle and Dave Shepard sat in front of a group of people asking for the story of their two daughters a reporter was there as well live through audio feeding one of the children spoke. "Please tell us the story of how your daughters defeated the reapers?" Michelle and Dave sighed they knew Melody had done most of it, but they also knew Mel depended alot on her sister just much as Killena depended on Mel.

"Alright we'll tell you from the very beginning" Dave replied taking hold of his ex-wife hand and gently squeezing it "It dates back when Melody had been accepted into the N7 program after her victory on Torfan and they had promoted her to commander for efforts there even though it was no easy task to have your whole squad die, however, I will dive into the details of that. She was stationed on the SV Normandy the fastest ship and only ship to have stealth systems she was also under the command of Admiral Anderson well Captain at the time." Dave explained

"Bless his soul" Michelle said sadly "he was a good man and a good soldier" she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"They were ordered to go to a human coloney on Eden prime to pick up a Prothean Beacon that was still intact a spectre was on the ship with them to oversee the mission the spectre name was Nihlus and Mel was being observed as a cannidate for a spectre position. "He said one of the Children raised thier hands.

"But she did become a spectre the first human spectre and took down Saren and the Geth." the child asked

"Yes, but she had to find the proof to show the council that Saren had indeed gone Rogue" Dave answered "She had found the proof she needed and also gaining some allies along the way a Turian name Garrus Vakarian, a Quarian named Tali'Zorah who at the time was on her pilgrimage a Krogan named Urdnot Wrex, LT Kaidan ALenko and Chief Gunnery Ashley Williams, and along the way a prothean expert Liara T'Soni. These brave souls believed in Mel and followed her defeat Saren along the chasing of the Rogue spectre they had ran across many obsticles those of which was Benezia Liara mother they had stopped on Noveria and she had also released the last Rachni Queen the Queen in turn promise to flee to the far reaches of the galaxy. The had went to Feros and defeated the Thorian that had threatened the coloney that lived there as well as the Geth that was attacking them and Mel obtaining the Cipher to understand the prothean language. They later had found information that Saren was going to Ilos, but the council had grounded them to the citadel, but before that she had gone to Vimire for they heard that a group of STG agents needed help and they came to find out that Saren was there making clones of cured krogan that were free of the Genophage." Dave explained

"Didn't Mel Shepard have a showdown with her squad-mate Wrex on Vimire?" a teen had asked

"Yes, but she was able to talk him down and he trusted her judgement and judgement was right Saren was using that base to make an army of cloned Krogan and they were going to blow that place sky high, but they also lost a member that day Chief Gunnery Ashley Williams died that day, but she died a hero. Eventually Mel chased Saren down straight towards the Citadel and confronted him and the alliance destroyed and Joker had destroyed Sovereign. After that she had made Anderson Councilor of the citadel while she was chasing Geth." Dave finished

"That was when the collectors hit the sv Normandy and marking her KIA for two years?" the reporter announced awed by the story so far

"Yes and Cerberus brought her back." Dave replied diving into the story at once.

* * *

A year after Mel was claimed KIA Killena was still trying to cope with loss of her older sister she never did believe Melody to be dead it just wasn't in her sister's nature unless she had wanted it to be that way. She spotted Kaidan a good distance away she knew he loved her sister from the bottom of his heart, but she knew he had never acted on it. Everyone that had helped Mel with Saren and the Geth had went their seperate ways to deal with their own grief of losing their good friend and ally. She saw Wrex in the distance and walked to him "Hey Wrex got a minute?" she asked

"Sure Shepard what you need?" he asked automaticlly saying those words reminded Killena of her sister and tear escaped her.

" I know you and Mel had a rough patch way back then, but don't give up hope that Mel is still alive " she said hoping he would still believe that she was.

"Shepard not one to roll over and die just like that and Alenko over there needs to realize that or...well you get the picture." Wrex responded with a huff and crossed his arms " To be honest I missed that Turian company and his attempts to be funny." he finished and that had hit home for Killena she knew Garrus had feelings for Mel, but wasn't completely sure of it himself to see if Mel had felt the same.

"Yea I know what you mean, but hey take care of yourself out there you hear I've to run there's a place I want to visit and I heard it's quite beautiful at sunset." she replied with a small smile.

"Yea yea you too Shepard and Killena when you do see Shepard tell her she's got to come see me or I'll hunt her down and asked the hard questions myself" he said with a growly laugh.

"Alright I'll do that" she responded walking away from Wrex with a smile of her own. To be honest Wrex was always the closest to Mel, but she knew he was friends with her too and respected her just as he respected her sister and every memory she came up from their adventure Mel was in it kicking ass and taking names like she had always done and she laughed Mel and Wrex always did come back to the other the worse bruised. She walked into a store and gathered a few supplies the trip she was making was long one and she wanted to meet up with Garrus before heading out just wanting to see if he was okay with everything and how he was coping Mel death.

It wasn't hard to find Garrus he was in the presidium standing at the spot he had first met Melody his face was somber and Killena knew he was grieving he looked up when he heard her footsteps coming towards him "Killena I..."he started

"I know I miss her too Garrus" she said giving him a hug he hugged her back and sighed

"Killena I'm leaving the Citadel do my own thing for awhile I've gathered a team and I'm gonna do some good in this god damn Galaxy one way or another I was just hoping you and Mel would understand what I have to do." He said looking at her straight in the eyes.

" I understand Garrus go do what you need to do" she said with a small understanding smile she saw his eyes gleam with a small smile of his own and he walked away it was hard seeing him standing here remembering the memory when he had first met Mel and she knew he fallen for her at first sight.

* * *

Another year had passed and Mel had woken up from apparently a long slumber with alarms blaring all around her and hearing someone calling her name she got up from bed slowly feeling slight pains hit her body the voice over the intercom told her to grab her armor and gun She did so and noticed she no thermal clips and shook that thought from her head while taking down a mech. She was more curious on where she was and what she was doing alive she remembered going down with the Normandy after making sure Joker got off she found thermal clips and continued fighting her way through until she ran across someone also fighting the mechs.

"Shepard? " he asked surprised

"What's going on?" she asked taking the head off a mech with her pistol

"I'll do 20 questions later I'm Jacob Taylor " he said using his biotics to suspend the mechs into the air Mel used that oppotunity to shoot them in the head and getting rid of them immediately afterwards Melody used this time to ask him.

"What happened to my crew?" Jacob sighed when she asked this.

" Navigator Pressly died instantly when the collectors hit the normandy " he said also explaining the surviving members had went their seperate ways as well as her sister Mel nodded her head. They headed for the door when Jacob Omni-tool went off someone was still alive and asking for help.

* * *

A/n: Here you chapter 1 of my very first full fledged Mass effect story :D bare with me I'm doing this story differently then other mass effect stories I've read so far . enjoy and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cerberus

Jacob had answered his omni-tool communicator "Wilson is that you what's wrong?" he asked Wilson explained what happened and Melody and Jacob headed that way when they reached him Mel recognized him immediately.

"You were there when I first woke up " she said staring at him he looked up surprised and then shooked it off Mel was immediately suspicious of him and went to get Medi-gel for him and Jacob fixed him up and he was able to walk again. They found the door to leave and Wilson opened the door and there stood a woman and she shot Wilson and Mel reaction was to raise her gun at her.

"Miranda! What the hell!" Jacob said his face filled with shock

"Jacob he was the one that set the mechs up to attack us." she said crossing her arms and giving Jacob a stern look Mel lowered her gun and sighed before they had reached the door Jacob had said they worked for Cerberus.

"Look as much as I would like to stand here and argue or point fingers we need to find survivors." she said starting to walk back, but Miranda stopped her.

"If there was they'd be here." came her answer and Mel turned on her with a look that could kill.

"I'm not like Cerberus and if there are survivors I'm looking for them!" she said

"This is the only shuttle off the station and they're expandable the only one worth saving is you Shepard." Miranda responded still standing there with an air of comfidence.

"fine let's get off the station." Mel said walking passed them and getting on the shuttle her mind in jambles she was trying to piece it all together, but minds eye showed her Garrus and realization hit home with her. She missed Garrus and had fallen in love with him and didn't know if he felt the same for he never showed it and memories of the Mako rides lit a smile to her lips granted she was terrible when driving the damn vehicle even though she missed it as well great memories right there. She heard Miranda and Jacob get in and she turned her head to them acknowledging that she had heard them.

"we're just going to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Jacob said bringing up his omni-tool and giving a hard stare to Miranda. They asked her the few questions and Melody answered them truthfully of what mermories they had asked and she looked away her eyes showing the memories there, but she didn't have the time to go through those memories cause the shuttle had landed on a different station where she would meet the Illusive man.

* * *

Kilena had shown up on Omega after spending some time on Illium she didn't know where to go at first so she decided to go to the afterlife to obtain a few drinks still mourning the death of her sister it had been two years and yet she still couldn't let the thought of losing her sister out of her mind. She found a table and sat down and ordered a drink. Her thoughts still with her sister's death 'why did she throw her life away!' she thought standing she couldn't be here not without swallowing all the pain away, but deep down Kelina knew her sister would always come back from the brink of death so she gave hope that Mel was still alive out there.

* * *

Mel and the two people she was with had just finished going to Freedom's progress to investigate what had happened there and Mel was surprise to see Tali there apparently she was there looking for someone from her fleet and they had indeed found him, but at the cost of Prazza's crew, but Tali couldn't join Mel's cause or at least not yet. Mel had just finished with her conversation with the Illusive man and when she look she saw Joker walking towards her; she went to him and hugged him to her and cried.

"Hey Commander...you okay?" he asked patting her back lightly he knew her heart was troubled and rightly so he knew she was missing the people that was close to her he was just happy that he was able to come to her when she needed it most and he was sure if Garrus knew she was back he would too no doubt about it.

"It's good to see you Joker I'm glad to have someone I trust on a mission like this." Mel said releasing the hug and wiping away the tears and starting to walk with him beside her.

"Yea well Alliance grounded me and everything went back to normal like everything you stirred up they just wanted to sweep under the rug and I couldn't deal with that and I wanted to fly again, but they wouldn't let me so I left and Cerberus has the things I need so yea" he explained Mel groaned out her frustration shaking her head.

"and Kel?" she asked hopefully Joker stopped a minute to look at his commander with a slight frown.

"When we were back on the citadel she left she couldn't deal with the fact that you were dead hell Kaidan had a hard time with it and that's saying something Shepard, however, Wrex was pissed he stormed up to me and was going to shove me when Garrus blocked his path so instead he had shouted I couldn't believe Wrex was that loyal to you, but there's a first for everything right. Oh! and Garrus well...he took it harder then Kaidan, but I don't know at the same time it's hard to tell on him." Joker said continuing his walk.

"I didn't realize it was that bad with them and I'm sorry on Wrex's part " Mel replied solemly

"Don't be he had every right to be angry he wasn't on board when it happened" Joker retorted stopping at a window Mel gave Joker a look saying she wanted to talk more, but he continued "and besides that Cerberus is going to let me fly again."

"Now all we have to do is give her a name" Mel responded looking out into the window Joker just smiled he didn't have to say it she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Travis groaned inwardly here he was sitting at a cafe at the citadel and no one wanting to hire him for anything. To top that off he had heard news that his cousin Melody had died a hero saving the galaxy from Saren a rogue spectre. He picked at his food his appetite gone he wonder how his other cousin Kelina was doing and dealing with this loss he had already gotten a call from his aunt she was in tears, but had said she would like to do a memorial for her oldest and he agreed to help all she would have to do was give him a call and he'd go to her. He sighed as he stood up paying to his untouched food and walking away he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket his heart heavy Mel and him were the same age he knew she was always meant for great things, but didn't think this great everyone mourned for her.

He groaned yet again he needed something to do then just walking in the wards on the citadel ' it is hard to find work here, but what else is there to do for a merc for hire' he thought. His ears picked up on some chatter about Shepard being alive and he blink his eyes a few times 'Yea I'm...wait...that can't be' he thought now taking his hands out of his jacket pockets and and crossing his arms stumped on all the chatter, but then his eyes landed on a woman with red short hair and he could guess N7 armor that she was wearing and his mouth hanged open for a few minutes.

She looked confused and was shaking her head it was clear to him that she was talking to the Turian walking beside her he wanted to shout out her name, but his voice failed him eventually he did find it and shouted out "MELODY!" he shouted walking towards her direction.

Mel turned that way confused for a moment and then her eyes lit up with joy "Travis!" she exclaimed happily running to him and crushing him into a hug.

"I thought you were dead." Travis stated with a serious look to his face after they let go of the hug.

"Technically I was long story I'll tell you later what you been up to?" she asked standing in front of him with a smile to her lips Garrus stood a ways back to let them talk.

"I've been good trying to look for work" Travis replied stuffing his hands into jacket pocket again.

"Well about you join me in my cause." Mel responded

"oh? What's the cause?" he questioned curious

"Saving the galaxy once more" she replied shifting her weight to her other leg waiting for a reply

Sure why not nothing better to do" he said with a cheeky grin

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone sorry for this long update hope you like and review :D


End file.
